BROKEN (Let me broke)
by Mrs. be
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Dia tidak menyangka, pertemuan singkat malam itu bersama pria berumur 25 tahun akan membuat sebuah perubahan dalam hidupnya. FULL OF OOC PAIRING : CHANBAEK - KAIBAEK RATE : T (plus) or SEMI M.


**BROKEN.**

Dia tidak menyangka, pertemuan singkat malam itu bersama pria berumur 25 tahun akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya.

PAIRING: KAIBAEK - CHANBAEK

* * *

"_Bye,_ Baekhyun! Sampai jumpaa"

Begitu ucapan selamat tinggal dari temannya terdengar, Baekhyun menoleh. Dia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa mau melambai. Tampak lesu sekali anak ini, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo pergi, tak lama bus yang melewati rumahnya tiba. Baekhyun tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya. Orang lain sudah mulai berlarian memasuki bus karna tidak mau berdiri akibat tidak kebagian tempat.

Entahlah Baekhyun tidak mau pulang, hatinya menolak. Ayahnya tau hari ini adalah pembagian raport murid disekolahnya, dan dia tidak siap menyerahkan raportnya ini. Nilainya tidak bisa dibilang memuaskan. Dibilang cukup saja, sepertinya tidak.

"Hei nak, kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tegur supir bus itu.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, dia terpaksa masuk kedalam bus itu.

Jika terlambat resikonya adalah harus berdiri sampai menunggu ada penumpang turun. Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah biasa melakukannya.

Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia tidak mau kabur dari rumah, dia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan ayahnya. Err dia tahu betul sifat ayahnya.

.

.

"APALAGI? KAU SELALU TIDAK PUAS! BERSYUKURLAH"

Itu adalah teriakan dari ibunya. Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartemennya, dia jadi enggan untuk masuk.

Setiap ibunya pulang, pertengkaran selalu terjadi. Padahal ibunya hanya ingin menjenguk anak-anaknya, Baekhyun dan adiknya. Tidak untuk bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

Nasib Baekhyun menjadi seorang broken home.

**CKLAK**

Pintu terbuka. Bukan, bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Tapi ibunya yang membuka dari dalam. Mungkin ibunya sudah mau pulang.

Mata ibunya terlihat kaget melihat anak sulungnya hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu. Tersirat sedikit malu dan sedih. Mungkin ibunya tau, Baekhyun mendengar pertengkarannya lagi.

Ibunya memeluk anak sulungnya itu, air matanya hampir jatuh "Maafkan ibu tidak hadir ke sekolah tadi. Bagaimana raportmu?"

Baekhyun mengiyakan didalam hatinya, lalu melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Sudah kuambil, bu. Ternyata tanpa orang tua pun tidak apa-apa"

Bohong. Baekhyun mendapat giliran paling terakhir dalam pembagian raport dikelasnya, padahal urutan absennya nomor 4. Dan, Baekhyun mendapat proses ringan meskipun dia sudah mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya sibuk.

Demi membuat ibunya tidak khawatir. Baekhyun merelakan kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah kamu masuklah ke kamar, apa kamu lapar? Ibu belikan sesuatu nanti ya"

Baekhyun tampak menggeleng, "aku tidak lapar, bu"

"Byun Baekhyun" itu adalah ayahnya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Ibunya menoleh.

Ayahnya berdiri dari kejauhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi kekamar dengan gerakan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerti, ayahnya tidak mau dia dekat-dekat dengan ibunya.

Bagai teriris hati ibunya, Baekhyun ikut merasakannya. Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sendal yang biasa dipakai didalam rumahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau…" lirih ibunya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Tak kuasa melihat anaknya sendiri harus menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti perintah ayahnya, pergi tanpa melihat lagi muka ibunya.

"ADA APA DENGANMU! DIA ANAKKU, AKU IBUNYA! KENAPA KAU SELALU MELARANGNYA UNTUK SEKEDAR MENGOBROL SAJA DENGAN IBUNYA, HAH!"

Tangis ibunya pecah. Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya, dia juga ingin menangis.

"URUS SAJA KELUARGAMU, DIA TIDAK BUTUH IBU. CUKUP AKU AYAHNYA!"

Ibunya semakin menjadi-jadi, air matanya mengalir terus menerus. Sakit hati dengan perkataan mantan suaminya itu. Hatinya mencelos mendengarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ayahnya menggenggam tangannya, "mana raportmu?"

**Deg.**

Kaget bukan main, Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan ingatan ayahnya. Dia pikir ayahnya tidak peduli dengan raportnya.

"ini ayah" Baekhyun memberikan raportnya setelah mengambilnya didalam tas.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah ayahnya memperhatikan niai-nilai didalamnya.

"BODOH! KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI IBUMU! OTAKMU BAWAAN DARI IBUMU! BODOH"

Ayahnya memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan raport itu beberapa kali.

"JAGA UCAPANMU!" teriak ibunya. "BUKANKAH DIA HIDUP DENGANMU, HAH? KAU SELALU SAJA MENYALAHKANKU. KAU AYAHNYA, KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Baekhyun menunduk. Tidak, dia memohon untuk tidak memangis.

"SUDAHLAH!" teriak ayahnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Mereka butuh kasih sayang, bukan ayah yang keras sepertimu.." lirih ibunya. Ayahnya mendengar, namun sudah malas untuk membahasnya.

Baekhyun memungut raportnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Dia berlari menghampiri ibunya, "maafkan aku bu, aku akan belajar lebih giat"

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

_"Hyung_"

Itu pasti adiknya, Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer.

"_Hyung_ aku ngantuk"

"Tidur saja, Jesper"

Jesper masuk dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia memperhatikan kaka laki-lakinya yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya itu.

"_Hyung_"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun menoleh.

Jesper diam, seakan memberi kode. "Iya _hyung_ tidak keberatan kau tidur disini malam ini"

Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan komputernya. Jesper terlihat senang, sampai-sampai dia langsung melompat keatas kasur kakanya itu.

Baekhyun menghiraukan. Biarkanlah adiknya yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu tidur bersamanya malam ini.

Jesper memang berbeda dengan dirinya. Dari namanya saja sudah beda, bukan?

Jesper dilahirkan dari ibu yang berbeda. Ketika ayahnya bilang dia ada perkerjaan diluar negri untuk waktu yang lama, ternyata ayahnya bohong dan menikah lagi disana.

Baekhyun hidup selama berbulan-bulan bersama ibu kandungnya untuk sementara sampai ayahnya kembali. Padahal Baekhyun tau, ibunya sudah memiliki keluarga baru saat itu semenjak bercerai. Tidak ada pilihan. Betapa kejamnya hidup ini, bagi Baekhyun.

Ayahnya kembali. Saat itu, Jesper pun muncul dari kehidupannya. Ayahnya bilang saat Jesper lahir, Ibunya meninggal dan terpaksa membawanya ke Korea.

Mendapat kabar dari bibinya yang di luar negri, Ayahnya menikah dengan wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami. Jelas sekali, Jesper adalah anak haram. Ibunya mungkin masih hidup sampai saat ini.

Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk cuek dengan semuanya. Dia rela hidup seperti ini.

"_Hyung,_ lapar tidak?"

"hm?"

"Aku lapar, aku belum makan"

Baekhyun mematikan komputernya, menyudahi aktivitasnya. Lalu naik ketas kasur bersama adiknya.

"Jangan bilang kau belum memakan apa-apa disekolah?"

Jesper menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu tidak ada sarapan, setidaknya belikan uang jajanmu untuk membeli makanan disekolah"

"Iya _hyung_, jesper malas jajan hari ini. Teman-teman mengejek lagi, jadi aku tidak keluar kelas"

Baekhyun terdiam. Teringat beberapa minggu lalu, adiknya bercerita pada ayahnya tentang teman-temannya yang mengejek. Mengejek kalau dia tidak punya ibu, bocah sekali pikirnya. Dan berujung dengan sang ayah yang mengamuk, sampai-sampai ayahnya datang dan memarahi pihak sekolah.

Berlebihan. Baekhyun malu kalau saja dia menjadi Jesper.

"Kau tidak ceritakan ini pada ayah lagi, bukan?"

Jesper menggeleng. "tidak mau lagi, _hyung_. iiiiih, ayah memalukan"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cibiran dari adiknya itu. Lucu sekali.

"Hahaha, yasudah hyung belikan sesuatu ya"

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya, merasa malas mengganti seragam sekolahnya, maka dia hanya melapisnya dengan jaket.

"eh tapi hyung, ini sudah malam"

"tidak apa-apa, justru bagus karna ayah pasti sudah tidur"

"Hyung, biasanya kau paling patuh dengan peraturan ayah. Hehehe"

"Tidak untuk malam ini. Hyung sedang marah padanya, hehe"

"Benarkah?"

"Ahh sudah sudah, kau bawel sekali. _Hyung_ pergi dulu ya"

"Hati-hati hyung. Aku boleh meminjam psp mu kan, hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu perlahan.

.

.

Persetan dengan ayahnya yang tahu kalau dia mengendap-endap keluar rumah tengah malam begini.

Baru kali ini dia menggerutu, mengutuk didalam hatinya, ayah aku membencimu. Setelah sekian lama dia hidup bersama ayahnya, dia anak yang sangat penurut dan patuh dengan semua peraturan beserta larangannya. Tak pernah ia sekali pun melanggar, bahkan untuk sekedar main bersama temannya di siang hari.

Bagi Baekhyun, memang itu sangat berlebihan. Tapi Baekhyun tak berfikir kesana, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ayahnya melakukan itu karna sangat sayang padanya.

Namun hari ini, kesabarannya sudah habis. Baekhyun bukan anak kecil berumur 10 tahun lagi, "aku sudah 16 tahun, ayah" Begitu katanya saat dia berjalan melewati kamar ayahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar apartemennya, tanpa tahu bahwa dia akan mendapatkan masalah setelah ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, bukan?

Apa kabar dengan seorang Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu dengan dunia malam? Anak polos seperti dirinya mungkin saja tidak akan selamat, kecuali tuhan masih sayang padanya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. apa-apaan ini? Sudah bertahun-tahun dia melewati jalanan ini. Dia baru sadar jarak mini market dengan apartemennya lumayan juga.

.

.

Baiklah, Baekhyun sudah sampai di mini market 24 jam beberapa menit yang lalu, ia membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman yang sekiranya cocok dimakan olehnya dan adiknya. Dan sekarang dia butuh duduk sebentar untuk memuaskan pantatnya yang terlalu pegal.

Lama sekali dia tidak melihat dunia malam sendirian, kalau bukan bersama ayah dan adiknya. Dulu dia lupa terakhir kali bermain keluar bersama ayah dan ibunya. Hanya bertiga. Dia merindukannya.

"Ibu.." gumamnya lolos dari mulutnya yang kemerahan.

Dari balik tembok pertigaan gang kecil sekitar sana, Baekhyun bisa mendegar kegaduhan yang tidak terlalu nyaring terdengar. Namun, tampaknya Baekhyun tak tertarik untuk sekedar bertanya-tanya didalam otaknya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Jangan lari, binatang!"

GREB!

Di sepersekian detik setelah Baekhyun mendegar teriakan itu. Kini, apa yang terjadi..

Mulutnya dibungkam oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Baekhyun masih diposisinya, tangan yang membungkam mulutnya besar bukan main. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, bahkan dia lupa dengan kresek belanjaannya. Entah kenapa dia relfek melepaskan kresek itu.

"mmmm"

"diam, _slut_. Kau akan selamat kalau tidak macam-macam"

Tentu saja, bisikkan pria dibelakangnya ini membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

"Itu dia, bos!"

Satu, dua, tiga, lima orang pria besar lainnya menyusul berlarian menghampirinya. Tampaknya mereka sedang mengincar pria yang sedang membungkamnya. Demi tuhan, Byun Baekhyun anak baik yang polos, kenapa dia harus berada diantara mereka malam-malam seperti ini.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau anak ini akan kubunuh" begitu kata pria dibelakang Baekhyun itu lagi-lagi mengancam.

Entah alat apa yang ditodongkan pria dibelakangnya itu pada Baekhyun, yang jelas 5 orang dihadapannya kini kaget bukan main.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak ini. Kau bunuh juga aku tidak peduli, aku tetap mengincarmu. Bawa dia kemari!"

4 orang yang tersisa mulai menghampiri, Baekhyun berteriak membuat pergerakan mereka berhenti. Pasalnya, pistol yang ternyata alat yang ditodongkan tadi, kini sudah dimasukannya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun parno mati-matian.

"Kau yakin, chanyeol?"

"mmmm" Baekhyun menggeleng berusaha mengatakan, Jangan!

"Bagaimana ini bos?"

"Kubilang aku tidak punya urusan dengan anak ini!"

Mendengar itu, pria dibelakang Baekhyun ini mulai bergerak. Ditariknya paksa tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri, moncong pistol masih setia didalam mulutnya membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Lakukan sesuatu"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dibisikan oleh pria dibelakangnya itu.

"Lakukan sesuatu, _slut_. Atau pistol ini akan kutarik pelatuknya"

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga dia bertemu dengan pria gila ini, setelah dia sukses membuat jantungnya seakan mau copot, sekarang dia menyuruhnya untuk melalukan sesuatu? Apa dia mau Baekhyun menyelamatkannya dari 5 orang dihadapannya ini?

Sungguh malam yang gila.

4 orang pria itu kini sudah ada disekelilingnya, dua menyerang pria gila itu, dua berusaha menolong Baekhyun.

Lolos dari mereka tidak semudah mengendap-endap kabur dari rumah untuk membeli makanan tengah malam, Baekhyun menyesali kejadian ini seumur hidupnya.

Pria gila itu mulai berontak. Tentu saja, diantara 6 pria yang tidak dikenalnya ini, hanya 1 orang yang bersenjata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pria gila.

Sesekali pistol itu dikeluarkannya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun,

DOR DOR DORR

Membuat 5 orang pria itu refleks berjongkok mencari tempat yang aman dari tembakan pria gila itu yang membabi buta.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menelan ludah, moncong pistol itu telah memenuhi mulutnya lagi.

"mmmhh"

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati pria gila itu, Park Chanyeol, si ketua sekongkolan 4 pria itu berdiri.

"Pecundang, lepaskan anak itu dan senjatamu, sini kau bertarung denganku"

"Hah? Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk melepaskan anak ini? Tidak"

"Aku tidak main-main, Jongin. kalau kau menang, maka kau boleh pergi dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengincarmu lagi"

Pria gila itu diam sejenak, hendak berfikir. Baekhyun seperti tidak sabaran dan membatin, apa yang kau pikirkan lagi? Cepat bertarung dengannya aku ingin pulaaaaang!

"Tapi jika aku kalah?"

Chanyeol menyungging.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, kembali ke perjanjian awal. Kau tahu aku tidak akan puas jika belum menghabisimu, kim jongin"

Jongin –pria gila itu, menelan ludah.

"Mmmhh, ngh"

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Baekhyun mendesah. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ouuh" Jongdae, teman sekongkolan Chanyeol bergumam pelan merasa ingin berkomentar atas perlakuan Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Semuanya sadar sekarang, percakapan antara Jongin dan Chanyeol barusan hanya untuk mengulur waktu dan membuat Jongin memulai askinya. Dan parahnya, kenapa tidak ada yang memperhatikan? Jongin musuh yang terlalu cerdik.

Baekhyun duduk dengan kedua lututnya bertumpu menopang tubuhnya, lengannya terputar kebelakang memeluk kaki Jongin, kepalanya mendongak dengan air liur keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh ulah moncong pistol itu.

Ditariknya keluar masuk pistol itu dari dalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat kelima pria disana yang melihat merasakan hawa yang berbeda. Malam-malam seperti ini, diberi tontonan seperti itu.

"hentikan jongin!"

"Anak ini boleh juga, Chanyeol. Kau tidak mau menambah koleksi, huh?"

"mmmmh"

Sekarang Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yang penurut. Ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan sesuatu, ini semua diluar perkiraannya. Mereka berlima berfikir bahwa ini adalah ulahnya Kim Jongin.

Siapa yang tahu, diam-diam Byun Baekhyun pernah menonton film porno bersama temannya dulu. Baekhyun hanya mempraktekan sebagian yang masih ia ingat. Kenapa harus adegan ini? Entahlah Baekhyun pusing untuk memikirkan ide lain.

Jongin memutar badan Baekhyun, sehingga kepala Baekhyun kini berhadapan dengan selangkangannya. Dikeluarkannya pistol itu dari dalam mulut Baekhyun, lalu menaruhnya dibelakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. _Suck it, sucker!_"

Baekhyun mengerti perintah ini. Dibukanya resleting celana jeans milik Jongin, membuat keempat pasang mata itu terkejut tak percaya. Permainan semakin seru, bahkan semua lupa pada kejadian awal.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Anak itu memang manis, tipe-tipe yang sangat dia sukai, melihat Jongin disana yang menikmati permainan, dia jadi dejavu.

"Ayolah, chanyeol. Kau mau anak ini, kan? Ahhh"

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum sesuatu milik Jongin disana.

Baekhyun lelah, dia pasrah saja dengan semuanya. Memang begitu kenyataannya bukan? Baekhyun terlalu lemah, kata ayahnya.

Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya, kini hanya terdengar racauan Jongin yang terdengar seru dan terdengar menghasut.

"sshhh.. bukankah dulu. Kau. Juga. Pernah melakukannya? Ah ah"

"mmh Sial. Anak ini pintar sekali, _sucker_ yang baik"

Jongin terus meracau, memamerkan aktivitasnya kepada kelima pria yang menonton yang mati-matian menahan nafsu. Tidak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun, jujur, mereka juga menginginkannya.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Kau boleh saja mencicipi anak ini. Aku tidak bohong, ah ah"

"Mmmh asalkan, anak ini dapat menggantikanku. Untuk malam ini saja dan besok"

"Lusa, kau boleh mengincarku kembali. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Dia tidak tahan. ah andai saja Baekhyun bukan tipenya, dia tidak akan peduli dan tertarik dengan tawaran Jongin. Sialnya, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

.

.

"Aku harus pulang"

Chanyeol membatu, dia sudah setengah jalan melucuti pakaian anak manis itu.

"Kumohon aku harus pulang, paman"

Chanyeol mendengus. Demi tuhan dia tidak suka anak ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun, rumahku di apartemen dekat sini no 26"

Diangkatnya kepala Baekhyun, lalu ditatapnya mata itu dalam. "Kau pakai softlens?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat Chanyeol semakin kagum dengan keindahan matanya. Ditariknya kerah baju Baekhyun membuat muka keduanya mendekat.

"Uh, kau kasar sekali"

"Kau bukan pria biasa. Makanya aku suka. Berapa usiamu?"

"enam belas tahun, pa.."

"panggil aku chanyeol. Aku punya nama, bukan paman"

Gemas sekali rasanya berbicara dengan Baekhyun, kalau saja ingat, tadi dia mencium bibirnya saja.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat punggung Baekhyun membentur dinding gang. Sedikit ringisan terlihat dari mimik Baekhyun.

"Kancingkan bajumu, kita pulang"

Gertakan Chanyeol barusan spontan membuat keempat temannya kaget tidak habis fikir. Chanyeol berbisik kepada teman-temannya.

"anak yang satu ini urusanku, karna tidak aku apa-apa kan, jadi malam ini kau incar lagi saja si brengsek jongin itu. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, perjanjian untuk dilanggar, benar?"

Tao tampak berkomentar, "Hanya itu? Bahkan kau tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali? Kalau begitu kau nina bobokan saja nenekku dirumah"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar celotehan Tao yang begitu ketus padanya.

"Kubilang dia urusanku sekarang, aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia ini polos"

Keempat temannya itu kembali tercengang mendengar kalimat akhir yang sengaja dibisikkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Masalah permainannya bersama jongin tadi, hanya akting"

Kini keempat temannya itu tersenyum mengerti, kemampuan Chanyeol yang katanya bisa mengetahui watak seseorang melalui matanya memang harus diacungi jempol. Begitu kenyataannya, bukan?

"Mungkin aku tidak paham dengan jalan fikiranmu, teman. Tapi kau urusi sajalah anak itu"

Ditepukkannya tangan Junmyeon pada bahu Chanyeol. Temannya yang paling tua itu memang selalu ingin tidak pusing-pusing menanggapi suatu masalah. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada ketiga temannya yang tersisa untuk pergi.

Sementara Jongdae hanya menggaruk – garuk kepalanya, kemudian mendumal, "Ah, kukira aku bisa mendapatkan giliran disini"

"Giliran apa, Jongdae? Kau nina bobokan neneknya Tao saja ya" Celetuk Minseok membuat Jongdae mendumal tak henti-henti, dan Tao hanya mengiyakan.

Setelah kira-kira keempat temannya itu berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Lusa aku akan bergabung lagi, hubungi saja aku ya nanti!" teriak Chanyeol, sedikit dengan rasa senang.

Tao adalah satu-satunya orang yang kemudian membalikan badannya setelah mendegar teriakan yang terdengar agak ganjil ditelinganya itu.

"Kalian dengar itu? Lusa, katanya?"

Ketiga temannya hanya mengiyakan tanpa mau bertanya lagi, mereka tahu kalau Tao tidak setuju jika Chanyeol bergabung lagi lusa nanti. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang mau sepihak dengannya rupanya. Karena mereka tidak mau membuang – buang waktu untuk menangkap si brengsek Jongin itu.

.

.

"Ayo, masuk"

Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh diam ditempat.

"Kubilang masuk"

"Kubilang rumahku tak jauh dari sini kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam mobil?"

"Siapa yang mau mengantarmu kerumah?"

"Tapi kau bilang kita pulang?"

"Iya, tapi ke suatu tempat"

"kemana? Tidak. Aku mau pulang kerumah"

"kalau begitu pulang saja sendiri"

"benar? Jika saat aku berbalik sekarang kau tidak akan membekapku dari belakang, kan?"

"memangnya untung apa aku menyekapmu? Dipermainkan saja tidak bisa"

"a-apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya, kembali menarik kerah baju anak yang berbeda 9 tahun dengannya itu.

"cium aku"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, sebenarnya dia bingung apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa pria dihadapannya ini begitu menyukainya, mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

"berikan aku ciuman yang terbaik yang kau bisa. Ayo"

Didekatkannya lagi wajah itu, Chanyeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mulai kesusahan untuk bernafas, entah kenapa rasanya jantungnya kian berdetak cepat.

Entah Baekhyun menuruti hatinya atau hanya menuruti perintah Chanyeol, satu dua kali Baekhyun mulai melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Dia tak peduli tindakannya benar atau salah, seingatnya inilah yang dilakukan orang-orang ketika berciuman.

Tak perlu menonton atau bahkan mempelajari bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Byun Baekhyun, seorang anak polos yang bahkan belum pernah merasakan berciuman, akhirnya hanyut dalam buaian sensai kenikmatan yang diberikan pria berumur 25 tahun yang baru dikenalnya.

Dikecupnya leher anak manis itu, aromanya tidak macam-macam, Chanyeol menyukainya. Mungkin ini hanya _service_ biasa jika dibandingkan dengan yang diberikan lawan mainnya yang lain, tapi inilah yang menurutnya paling berkesan.

Bermain dengan anak polos yang umurnya sangat jauh dengannya membuatnya merasa pedofil, tapi sungguh Baekhyun sangat pintar memuaskan nafsunya, bisa dia rasakan ketika bagaimana Baekhyun mengelus dadanya ketika lidah itu bermain dengan lehernya, menjambak rambutnya ketika lidah itu bermain dengan putingnya, menyatukan kejantanannya ketika tangan itu mulai meremas bokongnya.

Baekhyun lupa dengan dunia. Orang bilang, kebanyakan, _First Time_ tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Dan itu pasti akan dialami oleh Baekhyun setelah ini.

Punggung Baekhyun yang bersender dengan mobil bergidik, udara malam membuatnya kedinginan, dia menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Dingin" katanya.

"Baiklah, masuk kedalam mobil"

Chanyeol berjalan memutari mobil, lalu masuk kedalam mobil bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dengan kancing baju yang masih terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh. Jujur dia malu saat ditanya seperti itu. Jadi dia hanya membungkam mulutnya, atau lebih memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Satu alasan kenapa aku tidak jadi melakukan ini saat masih ada teman-temanku waktu itu, kau masih memakai seragam"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut, lalu melihat seragamnya. Memangnya ada yang salah? Pikirnya.

"Mereka tidak sadar kalau kau masih sekecil ini. Kami berlima, sudah berumur lebih dari 24 tahun. Dan aku sendiri, 25"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" akhirnya Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak ada, kami semua mengerjakan apa saja. Merampok, bermain, mengincar mafia, semua yang menyenangkan"

"kenapa mengincar mafia, kau sendiri perampok"

"kami tahu prinsip merampok, mafia terlalu serakah, mereka ada dimana-mana, meninggalkan jejak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya"

"apa bedanya dengan kalian?"

"kita merampok jika sedang membutuhkannya, tahu situasi dan tidak serakah"

"bagaimana jika ayahku polisi?"

Mata Chanyeol mendelik bukan main, namun tetap santai. Menatap mata Baekhyun dengan diam, mata yang amat disukainya itu. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dengan sedikit mencibir.

"Kau bohong, bukan?"

"ee… kubilang.. kubilang kan jika, jadi…"

"untuk apa aku takut? Untuk orang yang berpengalaman hidup di sel penjara sepertiku, apalagi jika disampingku ini adalah putra seorang polisi, ini kesempatan bagus bagiku. Mungkin kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Bersyukur ayahnya memang bukan seorang polisi, jadi besok dia masih bisa melihat matahari terbit. Haf

"Tapi, untuk orang sepertimu. Mau ayahmu seorang presiden juga aku tidak akan membunuhmu"

"lalu?"

"Apalah arti hidup ini, aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan dunia. Lebih baik kepalaku dipenggal karena sudah menyetubuhi putra dari presiden, hahahaha"

Kedua alis Baekhyun mengerut begitu mendengar jawaban itu terlontar dengan mudah dari mulut Chanyeol. Sesingkat itu hidupnya? Batinnya.

"Kau sangat suka menyetubuhi laki-laki? Sepertiku?"

"Hidup itu pilihan, sayang. Tergantung orang mau memilih jalan hidupnya seperti apa, termasuk aku"

Baekhyun tampak menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik malam ini. Setelah mengambil jeda, Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Aku lebih memilih hidup seperti ini ketimbang seperti orang normal lainnya. Orang tuaku, mereka bercerai saat umurku 10 tahun. Selalu terjadi kekerasan didalam rumah, dan aku anaknya, hanya korban, Baekhyun"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Ini sama seperti yang dia alami, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai nasib yang sama dengannya.

"Sehari setelah mereka bercerai, Ibu menikah dengan pria lain, Ayah sangat marah, sebenarnya ayah masih menyayangi ibu, akhirnya ayah datang kerumah baru ibu dan membunuhnya bersama suami barunya"

"Ayah bilang padaku, tak lama lagi dia juga akan meninggalkanku, dia membawaku kerumah teman laki-lakinya, kami menginap disana, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat ayah dan temannya itu bersetubuh, lalu ayah membunuh temannya malam itu juga"

Baekhyun menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam stir. Dielusnya tangan itu, menenangkan hati Chanyeol yang mungkin merasa campur aduk saat menceritakan masa lalunya itu.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat ayah, saat ayah memeluku dan menembakan peluru dikepalanya. Besok dan seterusnya, aku seakan lahir kembali. Aku mengubah margaku menjadi KIM. Mungkin kau orang yang beruntung yang tahu masa laluku ini. Karna semua orang termasuk teman-temanku, tidak tahu jelas tentang ini"

"Sudahlah.." Digenggamnya tangan kokoh itu, dan dibalas dengan hangat oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Maaf jadi membuatmu harus menceritakan semuanya padaku" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku senang kau mengetahuinya, sayang"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, seakan mengerti, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Bibir itu kemudian saling bertautan.

.

.

Pergerakan Baekhyun saat itu membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menutup kedua matanya, dielusnya rambut kecoklatan milik anak manis yang duduk dibangku dua SMA itu.

Baekhyun terus memberikan blow job sampai-sampai mulutnya terasa menjadi otomatis memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kejantanan saat itu juga.

"Haruskah kita bermalam dimobilmu?" Tanya Baekhyun menyudahi aktivitasnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah tidak setengah tengkurap menghisap kejantanannya melainkan anak itu sudah berada disampingnya lagi.

*Kalian tahu bagaimana posisi blow job saat berada didalam mobil, bukan? Posisi mereka tetap duduk di jok masing-masing. Fikirkan sendiri bagaimana cara melakukannya, hahahaha

"Benar juga, sudah jam 2 pagi. Mengantuk?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar kau pulang"

"mm. sebaiknya aku jalan kaki saja"

"tidak. Aku tetap akan mengantarmu sampai parkiran apartemen"

Terdengar dengusan kecil terdengar oleh Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, lalu menarik rem tangan dan mobilnya pun melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat sepi itu.

Tampaknya, baru beberapa detik mobil melaju, Baekhyun sudah lelap dalam tidurnya. Sadar akan hal itu, Chanyeol diam-diam memutar balikan arah ke jalan yang sekiranya lebih jauh. Tentu untuk memperlama dan mengulur waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Sepanjang jalan, diam-diam pula Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tak menyangka pertemuannya bersama musuhnya itu malah menjadi ajang dipertemukannya dengan orang lain semanis Baekhyun. Walau awalnya dia tidak peduli, tapi, siapa kira bahwa sekarang hatinya sudah sepenuhnya diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Sungguh ajaib, Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun.

Kepolosan yang dimiliki Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tahu diri. Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang membuat Chanyeol mau berbagi tentang masa lalunya. Bukan hanya sekedar bermain dan dipermainkan, kali ini Chanyeol tidak mau memainkan mainannya. Ini masalah hati.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hidupnya yang kelam itu, hanya itu dan itu yang ia temukan, dia merasa aneh saat bertemu Baekhyun. Pandangan pertama bertemu dengan Baekhyun membuatnya malu akan dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia sadar bahwa hidupnya sangat berarti. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun saat itu, membuatnya memutar balikan otaknya dan berfikir kembali.

Mungkin, ya, dia menyesal. Tapi semuanya terlambat…

CIIITTT,

TINTINTIIINNN,

Chanyeol kehilangan kendali. Sinar lambu yang ditimbulkan oleh mobil besar dihadapannya membuatnya sadar bahwa dia mengemudi sudah melewati jalur. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, sampai bokongnya tidak menapak pada jok, kepalanya membentur sesuatu, dan sebuah ledakan terjadi, lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan seorang Baekhyun. Setelah hampir satu jam dia mendapat perawatan ringan dari sang dokter, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk gelisah menunggu dokter lain keluar dari dalam ruang ICU.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari.

Baekhyun menangis, kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu dia mendengar guncangan hebat dari dalam mobil, dia hanya melihat api menyeruak didalam mobil, tanpa sempat melihat Chanyeol saat itu juga. Setelah mobil terpental beberapa meter, Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengaman dan lari keluar dari dalam sana. Dia menangis, kakinya gemetar, beruntung beberapa pengemudi lain ikut turun dan membantunya.

Setelah itu dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri, saat bangun dirumah sakit dia diberi tahu bahwa temannya sedang dirawat di ICU, Chanyeol mengalami luka parah karena dia keliru tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Baekhyun mengutuk dalam tangisannya saat itu juga.

Tidak lama bagi Baekhyun mengetahui kabar Chanyeol saat itu, karna dokter keluar sangat cepat dari dalam ruangan, tidak seperti kesusahan untuk menangani pasien yang sedang terkena luka parah, juga tidak ada tawar menawar apakah pasien itu akan di operasi atau tidak, seakan dokter itu enteng menanganinya, ataukah tidak banyak yang bisa dokter lakukan karna keadaan sang pasien?

Baekhyun menghambur berlutut didepan dokter itu, Baekhyun mengerti semua gerak-geriknya. Kini tidak ada tanda tanya besar didalam benaknya. Pasien sudah meninggal, semuanya sudah terjawab.

Baekhyun menangis menjadi-jadi. Satu, dua, tiga perawat menahannya untuk tidak masuk kedalam ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian, pasien didalam sudah digeret oleh beberapa perawat lainnya menggunakan kasur beroda. Baekhyun yakin itu adalah Chanyeol, dia berharap saat itu Chanyeol akan membuka kain putih yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Namun nihil. Baekhyun berlutut untuk kedua kalinya sambil menangis, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Perawat yang membawa Chanyeol sudah semakin jauh, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk melihatnya lagi.

.

.

"Terimakasih nyonya, aku akan membayar semua hutangku padamu nanti"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah, untuk gantinya lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu kalau sempat, sesekali menjengukmu dan bersilatuh rahmi pada ayahmu"

"Baik kalau begitu. Sekali lagi terimakasih"

Ibu paruh baya yang berbaik hati itu tersenyum, lalu membalikan badannya menghampiri mobilnya. Sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya, dia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk salam perpisahan, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil sepenuhnya. Mobil mewah itu melaju pergi dari parkiran apartemen.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, 5:30.

Ayahnya pasti sudah bangun. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika pagi-pagi saat dia membangunkan putra tunggalnya dia tidak mendapatinya dikamar.

Dan bagaimana dengan ketika dia hanya mendapati Jesper tertidur pulas dikasurnya. Bagaimana jika saat Jesper bangun adiknya itu malah jatuh sakit karna sedari kemarin dia belum memakan apapun.

Bagaimana dengan adiknya yang menanyakan keberadaanya saat malam tadi? Dan kenapa tak kunjung datang padahal dia sudah menunggu kelaparan didalam kamar dengan bermodalkan memainkan psp ditangannya?

Dia menyesali semuanya.

Berawal dari penyesalan yang timbul ketika harus nekat kabur dari rumah saat malam hari. Kemudian penyesalan lainnya datang menyusul.

CKLAK

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan pandangan nanar. Bau sedap yang menyeruak dari arah dapur membuatnya kebingungan, siapa yang sedang memasak?

"Ayah?"

Srrsshhh

Sesampainya didapur, dia mendapati sang ayah tengah menggoreng telur. Baekhyun tak kuasa melihatnya, tanpa berfikir panjang dipeluknya sang ayah dari belakang. Air matanya kembali jatuh mengartikan sebuah penyesalan.

"Ayah maafkan aku"

Dimatikannya kompor gas itu, Ayahnya berbalik badan membuat Baekhyun harus melepaskan pelukannya. Ayahnya tampak kaget melihat Baekhyun sangat acak-acakan, tangannya menyentuh perban yang melilit dikepala putranya.

"Separah inikah yang terjadi saat kau kabur?"

Baekhyun membatu sejenak.

"Jadi ayah sudah tahu kalau semalam aku keluar rumah?"

Ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Berjalan ke meja makan dengan membawa telur yang sudah digoreng, menghidangkannya untuk tiga orang, kemudian duduk.

"Duduklah, selagi menunggu adikmu mandi kita tunda dulu acara sarapan pagi ini. Ayah perlu bicara"

Baekhyun mengiyakan, kemudian duduk didekat ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah mengira kau pasti kabur dari rumah malam itu. Semalam ayah tidak bisa tidur, kemudian adikmu datang kekamar ayah dan dia bercerita, termasuk alasan mengapa kau keluar rumah malam itu"

"Adikmu bercerita banyak sekali tentang dia, kamu, dan ayah. Terkadang ayah jadi sadar dan malu akan diri ayah sendiri. Meskipun adikmu bilang kau mau membeli makanan, malam itu, ayah merelakanmu untuk kabur dari rumah. Karna ayah tahu kau sangat marah pada ayah, dan ayah menyesali itu"

"Maafkan ayah, Baekhyun"

Air mata Baekhyun kembali pecah. Kenapa baru sekarang semuanya menyesal? Batinnya.

.

.

"Hai, Baekhyun"

"Pagi, Baekhyun"

"Hoi, Baekhyun, selamat pagi"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan bangga didepan kelas barunya. Sapaan teman-temannya barusan membuatnya semakin senang untuk segera memasuki kelas.

Tidak terasa, baru saja Baekhyun melewati masa-masa sulit untuk mengerjakan ujian akhir semester, lalu pembagian raport dan liburan musim panas yang berjalan sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Selama liburan, akhirnya tidak ada lagi ayah yang kejam, berganti dengan ayah yang sangat pengertian dan hari-hari yang diawali dengan sarapan pagi rutin.

Baekhyun menghambur kedalam kelas dengan percaya diri,

"YOS! SELAMAT TINGGAL KELAS 11! SELAMAT TINGGAL UMURKU YANG 16 TAHUN!"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Semua teman-temannya didalam kelas bertepuk tangan, ramai sekali keadaan didalam sana, segelintir orang membuat kegaduhan, memukul-mukul meja, bernyanyi, menjahili Baekhyun, kebahagiaan sedang menyelimuti mereka dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

"AYAH, AKU SIAP MENDAPAT NILAI TERBAIK TAHUN INI!"

TAMAT.


End file.
